herofandomcom-20200223-history
Caris
Caris Wooler is the main protagonist of the live action series World Without End, being a young teenage girl who aspires to be a healer like her mentor and idol Mattie Wise. After Mattie's death she becomes a healer in the town of Kingsbridge. She is played by Charlotte Riley, who also portrayed Catherine Earnshaw in 2009s Wuthering Heights, and May Carleton in Peaky Blinders. History Caris first appears in the series premiere as a young woman with an interest in the work of healer Mattie Wise. When speaking to her father Edmund one night she confesses that she does not want to be married but instead become a healer like Mattie, who teaches Caris what she knows. Caris applies some of this to her sick mother, but unfortunately her mother dies anyway courtesy of Petranilla's poisoning her (though Caris does not know this). The day of her mother's fueneral, her father Edmund is arrested for treason and is set to be executed, but is saved from the noose by Petranilla after she bribes Sir Roland, who is overseeing both the arrests and executions. Afterwards, Caris learns to her horror that she is to be married to the Master Carpenter Elfric, who quickly proves to be a violent, insulting, and abusive husband, who even rapes Caris when she is unable to give him children. When Elfric strikes her again, Merthin, who himself has strong feelings for Caris, attacks Elfric. Afterwards Caris admits that she can love Merthin, but is also not ready to do so in full. After the town bridge collapses and Mattie Wise is killed, Caris puts what Mattie taught her to use in caring for those injured when the bridge collapsed, including Sir Roland. She is then approached by Mother Cecilia, who suggests that she work at the Church. Caris declines, but also knows that the sick and injured need a different place to stay. To this end, she and Merthin give some thought to building a hospital together. Unfortunately, circumstances work against the pair when Godwyn and Petranilla's schemes ruin their chances at success by sabotaging the efforts of them and their allies, culminating with Petranilla first poisoning Caris' father Edmund (albeit reluctantly) and framing Caris for murder and witchcraft. Left with no other alternative she is forced to start fresh as a nun, lest she be hanged as a witch. When the Black Plague breaks out, Caris does what she can to heal the sick, but even so, many die, including Mother Cecelia. Temporarily leaving Kingsbridge to seek help, Caris eventually reunites with Merthin, and the two very quickly realize that they still have strong feelings for each-other. Becoming the temporary head of the priery after Godwyn's descent into madness, Caris offers to pay a fair wage to any peasants who will agree to work the now abandoned priery lands. Unfortunately, Godwyn recovers and as a new bishop swiftly places Caris under arrest, intending to have her burned at the stake. But the inhabitants of Kingsbridge, knowing better than to let Godwyn get away with murder, turn on him and drive him away, saving Caris' life. Godwyn later attempts to murder Caris himself during King Edward's attack on Kingsbridge, only for Caris to kill her evil cousin in self-defense. She is last seen embracing her lover Merthin in the aftermath of the battle. Gallery Wwe-caris-02.jpg|Caris distraught. Wwe-caris-03.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Healers Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Unwanted Category:Orphans Category:Scapegoat Category:Nurturer Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Messiah Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:Related to Villain